Princess Xiao Xiao
by jasmin flower
Summary: *Set just before the Northern Continent arc, by a bit* The Dictator of Life decides to make a wager with a girl, and while the bet is going on Prince's body belongs to someone else! Princess Xiao Xiao makes her appearance to the Odd Squad and chaos ensues, but in the end, who will Gui and Princess choose? (Changed to Rating M for rape scene, skippable)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's been so long since I was on here, been busy with a ton of stuff, and honestly just glad I haven't happened to kill myself on accident yet, lol! Decided it was time to break out the fanfic again, hopefully more commonly from now on. I missed writing!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything here, save bragging rights, if the fic is good enough!

(This is going to be a change in ending fic, from just after Arctic Fox joins the group. I just like that time frame for this kind of thing.)

Chapter 1

"Fall back!" Yulian practically screamed over the racket before her. Bodies were strewn across the field, and magic was flying every which direction as balls of light flew back to the re-birthing point at a continuous pace. It was one of the most terrifying things that Odd Squad had seen in a very long time.

The game system had announced there would be multiple boss spawnings in the woods by Infinite City earlier in the week. They'd gathered an army, thinking one or three bosses total. It was two bosses per combatant, which meant there were well over 200 bosses before them. Fortunately the more skillful players were currently taking them down as quickly as possible, but with 20 or so players doing well, 20 or so injured and the rest back in the city, Yulian couldn't justify staying anymore. If they made it out of the woods, the Ents wouldn't follow, but she honestly worried about everyone being able to survive that far.

She looked around and winced as Gui's arm was literally ripped off of his torso by one of the moving trees, and was kicked back, sending him to the ground below Sunshine's carpet, where he'd meant to stay safe. The Ents had climbed atop each other to reach the carpet, which Sunshine was the only one left on, and he was fighting to escape. Yulian pointed, and Doll's flaming skeletons ran over and caught the bottom one on fire, which quickly spread up, causing them to finally fall and release the carpet. Sunshine looked down and around, frowning and swooped down, grabbing Kenshin and Gui before flying as quickly as they could back to the gates behind them.

"I don't see Prince!" Wicked yelled, looking around and Yulian nodded. "Probably one of the first to die. Let's go!" She yelled and Wicked gave a disdainful look around before following.

They entered into the city, beaten and broken, the look of utter defeat on their faces were evidence to anyone else what had happened. Gui was one of the five who survived injured and was currently being worked on by a very unhappy looking Ugly Wolf. "How many hit points do you have?" He asked and Gui tried to answer, but blood started bubbling through his throat and Wolf frowned before taking out a blade and sticking it through the bard's heart.

Kenshin sighed and leaned back, sucking down his third potion, but the wounds were mostly healed now. He looked around uneasily and Sunshine frowned, both sets of eyes set on the field of disappointment before them. Wicked ran over and sat down, taking a break and catching his breath for a moment. "You guys seen Prince?"

"We've been looking for him. We haven't seen him yet."

Wicked nodded and opened his PM window.

"Prince? Where are you?" He waited for a moment, but didn't get a response, and checked, making sure she was still online. "Prince, we've evacuated back to the city. If you're not already here, you should come back. Where are you?" He sat for about another five minutes, not getting any response and frowned. He looked around, walking past the bard who was a little bit ago looking much worse and sighed, looking around. "Have you seen Prince?"

"No, I've PM'd him five times and he hasn't answered yet. I'm worried."

"Help me..." Gui heard in his ear, jumping to his feet at the tone.

"Prince?!"

"It hurts, I can't move." Gui's face paled at the sound of his voice so broken.

"Where are you?!"

"I don't, I can't see..." Coughing followed the team chat and Gui looked over at Yulian and Wolf, both staring back terrified at the message they'd just gotten.

"Are you still in the woods?"

"I can't move! Oh god, it hurts!" Whimpering filled the line and Gui ran over, yanking Sunshine to his feet, pulling out the flying carpet. It was only a second before the rest of Odd Squad was on the carpet, and Wicked, seeing there wasn't enough space for himself, took off running, chasing after the carpet as it flew back into the woods.

He noticed when the carpet finally came down, just out of reach of the Ents, who were currently despawning, and was quickly at it's side. He'd been unable to hear the team chat, but knew what the look on Gui's face had meant.

"Does anyone know which way he'd gone after getting here?"

"Straight through." Yulian frowned, looking at the Ents on the roadway and sighed, raising her hands and after a quick chant, Invisibility was cast on them. "Just don't touch the Ents, and they won't see you. Everyone split up and go search. Wicked, I'll throw you into the group for chat. Ignore anyone else for now, and make sure you all have a potion to give him when you find him." Yulian took off running and Gui took off in a line through the Ents. Wicked frowned, knowing he wouldn't be able to run right through, the sound of the heavy armor would give away his position. He had a feeling. A terrible feeling in his gut that this wouldn't end well at all.

Gui made little work of running through the Ents. It was barely even hard, but he was so panicked he barely noticed his feat and kept going, searching. He was looking around, occasionally clicking on the chat to ask Prince if he'd heard anything, but after about five minutes the tone Prince was using was changing. He sounded less and less like the warrior they knew him to be, and was in tears at one point. Gui kept his ears open, listening around him for the sounds coming through the chat, but heard nothing. He remembered earlier, with the amount of Ents, it wouldn't be surprising to find him this far out.

"I hear someone. Please see me..." Gui heard and listened around him, searching all over the ground around him and frowned, seeing nothing. "Beneath me..." Gui stilled, surprised. Beneath him? What did that mean? He looked up and was surprised to find Prince stuck in the tree, a branch through his stomach, leaning forward against the branch. Gui looked at the tree and after a moment decided it was worth the trouble. He touched the tree, seeing if it turned to attack, but fortunately it wasn't an Ent and he was able to climb into the tree.

"I found him, but I don't know how to get him down." Gui whispered into the chat and Prince turned his face, seeing Gui behind him, reaching down and smiled "I'll find a way, alright?"

"Gui, it hurts." Prince mumbled and Gui's mind went blank as he grabbed the Black Dao from Prince and used it to cut the tree branch off right before him. He sighed as he braced for the next part. "This is going to hurt. Try not to scream too much, getting attacked now would be bad." Prince's eyes widened as Gui reached beneath Prince's arms and slid him forward, pulling him from the branch. Prince winced, biting his lip to keep from screaming and Gui's heart broke at the look. He was pulled off of the branch and Gui steadied himself on the branch, sitting steady with the young blood elf on his lap. He tilted the bottle at his lips, and watched as a full potion ran down his throat. It was enough to heal most of the wound, but it was still open and bleeding all over, causing the bard to whimper. How did a full potion not completely heal him? He uncorked the second bottle and sighed, seeing six more in his inventory.

"Go back to town. I'll bring Prince back." Gui whispered into the chat and Wicked grumbled.

"I don't trust you like this."

"He's almost back to full health, it's fine. Prince can defend himself from me." Gui half grinned as Prince nodded, smiling back.

"I'm fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." Prince looked around and climbed down the tree with a sigh. He looked up at Gui and held up a hand, helping the bard to the ground. They started their trek back by sneaking around the Ents, and were careful enough to escape the other enemies in the woods.

"Gui, thanks." Prince mumbled and looked up, a soft smile on his lip.

Gui wanted to scream and cheer, but in the current situation, and the odd softness that Prince was showing caused him to just nod back, a big grin on his face.

They were about to get to the gates of the city when Gui stopped, a hand on his arm. "Uhm, for today, really, thank you." Prince looked up into Gui's eyes and leaned up on his toes, kissing the bard on the cheek. Gui stared back, shocked and confused as the blood elf ran giggling into the castle.

Prince just kissed him? Something about Prince was definitely off. His eyebrows lowered as he took another step forward, but heard the screech of his alarm clock and ran to the gate before signing off.

xxxoooOOOoooxxx

Prince's POV

He'd been practically dancing, the sword in his hand a tool of beauty as he slew anything in his path. He'd taken out nearly twenty of the bosses on his own, which he stopped for a second to cheer for, which turned out to be a really REALLY bad idea. He stopped, surprised, in pain as he looked down, seeing a cut off branch slice right through him. He tried to yank himself off of the end, but the branch grew and there were suddenly branches on the other side. "Time to suicide." Prince gasped out, the pain unbearable, but he realized quickly he couldn't. He was already so low on hit points his hands wouldn't move, and he was stuck there. He tried to think for a moment before darkness took over. He came back a bit later, most of the blood was dried now, and he opened his chat. Everyone had tried to contact him. He fought to open the group chat, which in his current state took a few minutes.

"Help me..." He was barely able to grunt out. His eyes wandered, but he couldn't see anything. He heard Gui yelling into the chat, but could barely make out what he said. "It hurts, I can't move." He gasped, hearing one line. "Where are you?"

"I don't," He swallowed hard, sucking in blood that was escaping from his lungs. "I can't see." He started coughing, his lungs' way of trying to clear the blood from themselves. His hearing went out, and he knew for the next few minutes he'd heard a few things, but wasn't sure what was heard, or what he'd said for that matter.

He saw a bright light, and smiled. He was finally dying. He could respawn.

He was, of course, surprised as hell when he opened his eyes to see the character creation room.

He looked up, surprised to find the chair before him had a tall man with red hair and facial marks grinning down at him, a wicked smile on his face. "Prince, I've been wanting to meet you. I am the Dictator of Life."

"Why am I here?" Xiao Lan looked around surprised, before her eyes met with the man in the chair.

"To create your Second Life character again. This time, no gender swap. It's kind of a bet. No telling anyone in game, alright?" He held up a finger and wagged it in a 'no-no' sort of fashion, leaving Lan staring, confused and surprised.

"You made a bet, so Prince goes away?"

"No, she's playing Prince now, and we're going to see how well it works out. Xiao Lan, if you tell anyone about the switch, all characters of yours will disappear forever. You'll get a permanent ban. If I think you've told anyone, that's it for you."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Pick a character!" His arms raised and all of the characters surrounded Lan as she stared at the man before her.

"Can I ever get Prince back?"

"Who knows?" He grinned, looking around at the characters.

It wasn't too long, only twenty minutes when Lan signed off, the character just finished. She stared at the headband, surprised at the situation before her. She couldn't tell anyone in real life, it would leak into the game, and a permanent ban was more than she wanted. She'd argued with the Dictator of Life and was able to keep her level and abilities, but of course she couldn't keep her armor.

Or her gender. Or her name. Xiao Lan winced at the thought that her old team might not be around her anymore, even though she'd set up Infinite City as the starting point. She finally knew what was at stake.

The daughter of some important guy fell madly in love with Guiliastes, and her father promised the out of game creator lots of money to get his daughter in the position to have him love her back.

The Dictator of Life was interested in this situation, thinking he'd now move to Infinite city himself, to try and get Xiao Lan to love him. When Lan would log back in, her whole second life would be different.

She stood and walked out to make breakfast, knowing her brother would be out soon.

"Yang Ming, Do me a favor?" She asked as they entered the school building, a while later. "Keep an eye for anything unusual in real life, alright?" She asked and her brother nodded, keeping an eye on the girl as she shuffled to her seat. He knew something was bothering her, something terrible, but he couldn't say what it was. He'd asked, and she said "I'm not allowed to say."

Yang Ming watched as Gui walked into the room, his eyes looked dangerous and Yang Ming sighed. "Hey, did you get into a fight with him again?"

"Nope. Don't think I saw Gui at all last night."

"He's the one who brought you back from the woods." Yang Ming stared, surprised she'd forget something like that.

"I made it back from the woods? What are you talking about? I only went through the woods to finally make it to Infinite City."

"Wait, What?!" Yang Ming couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For anyone who plays Second Life, Please friend me!" Xiao Lan announced to the room. "I've finally made it to Infinite City! My name is Princess Xiao Xiao!" She grinned and Gui looked up at her and smiled.

"Welcome to Infinite City, Princess." He grinned, but everyone in the room could tell he was messed up about something. "Now, we'll start todays lesson. Everyone, bring out the text book."

At the end of the lesson, before she could leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing Jing, Wen and Yang Ming looking at her confused. "How can you be Princess Xiao Xiao? We all know you're... well... you know." Jing's eyes flitted to Gui watching them from the front seat.

"It wasn't me." She mumbled, crossing her arms and walking. "I was never him. I'm sorry." Xiao Lan took off running, but due to paying more attention behind her than in front, hadn't noticed Gui had stepped towards the door and she ran full force into his back. She hit the floor hard, but instead of jumping and running again, she covered her eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, and Gui stared at her, surprised. "Feng Lan, what's wrong?"

She didn't know how long she sat on the floor, crying her eyes out, her brother and friends hugging her, surprised and confused at the situation they were suddenly in. Gui frowned and took her, telling the other kids to get back to class, and assured Yang Ming he'd take her to the nurse's office to cool off." Yang Ming nodded. Maybe the Wolf would be able to talk some sense into her.

Gui held a hand softly on her back as they walked through the hallways and she sniffed, drying her eyes with a tissue from the box on Gui's desk. "Sorry for causing you such trouble, Teacher." She sniffed again, and he looked down at her with a little worry in his eyes.

"I just wish I understood what was going on. Maybe you can explain it to me some time?"

"I can't, the Dictator of Life swore me to secrecy. I'll be banned if I come out and tell anyone."

"The Dictator of life?!" Gui's eyes widened as he looked down at the girl, who nodded and winced. "Teacher, I need to ask you an in life favor. Please, find a way to get Meatbun, give him to Wu Qing, alright? After this, he'll understand." She sniffed again and Gui stared.

"Why would I do that?"

"He's your son-in-law. You need to. Please protect him."

"I'll do what I can." Gui frowned, looking down at a weepy girl who suddenly seemed so familiar. This reminded him of last night. He frowned as he walked the rest of the way to the office.

"Wolf-dage, Feng Lan seems to be having some troubles, please allow her to cool her head here. I must go back to class." Just before he closed the door his eyes turned to the girl and he smiled softly. "I'll see you in game tonight, I can imagine."

"I'll see you there." She mustered up a smile and turned to the man, currently showing confusion and curiosity. "He sees you in game every night."

Feng Lan's eyes widened as she realized the implications of his words. "I'm Princess Xiao Xiao. I just reached Infinite City. What do you mean?" She asked, hoping this wasn't going to be as bad as she was thinking.

"Give it up. I knew you were Prince the first time I saw you in real life."

"I'll be meeting you in-game tonight, probably. I really am Princess Xiao Xiao."

"But, How? I know it was you."

"You must have decided something wrong. I promise, I'm not-" Before she could finish her sentence, tears started back up and she just let it loose. She cried her eyes out and the Doctor before her frowned.

"What happened? I know it was you, what do you mean you're not Prince?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She looked at the door and the Doctor nodded, surprised at the response. "I do."

"The Dictator of Life took my character. He made me make a new one. I'm really not Prince anymore, and if anyone finds out, I'll be banned permanently."

"I won't tell anyone, I've kept your first secret without you even knowing, don't think I'll break my word now, okay?" He hugged her and frowned.

He had to let Gui know Prince wasn't Prince, but he couldn't let him know at the same time. This was going to be a fun little puzzle, he smiled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I started really getting into this tonight. I'm having a blast, but you may have noticed I gave a darker look to the good Doc, but don't worry, He's not a bad guy or anything. I just gave him a habit of loving puzzles, which is a common trait in Doctors, or anyone with a healthcare doctorate of any form.

It'll be interesting to see where this heads, won't it? Mwahahaha!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I wish I owned this! And a Buddhist temple in Kyoto! But, I don't, and that's sad. :(

Chapter 2

"Were you able to figure out what was wrong with Student Feng Lan?" Guiliastes looked up at Ugly Wolf, who looked around and saw Prince grinning and running over. His eyes narrowed as he watched the boy run up and grin, looking over the papers on the desk before them.

"She was just having some personal issues. When she gets here in game, I think we should all make sure to be nice to her."

"What, like throw her a party? I see these damned kids enough during the day, now I'm seeing them all night as well." His eyes wandered to Prince, sitting across the table from them, pretending to read a report Yulian had written about the losses of the night before.

"Prince, I know how much you love reading Damage reports, What are your thoughts on the one in your hands?"

"This was all over last night? That's a lot of collateral damage, a total of 247 Full Potions, four broken weapons, and according to this, the diamonds and gold only covered about half of the damage." Prince's eyes narrowed as he reached over, grabbing the next report.

"You understand those?" Gui asked and Prince turned to him, his head nodding excitedly. "I'm a Math Major, these are easy."

"Math? Then why are you in my class?" Gui stared, the look in his eyes was nearly dangerous.

"Dual course. Math alone does little good, you should know that!" Prince grinned and looked down at the next report. "It does little good to be bright enough to do math and not hold the eloquence to explain it." Prince mumbled before diving further into the papers.

"Ah, Princess Xiao Xiao is here." Wolf stood and Gui stood as well, following him out into the hallway.

"I don't know that person." Gui frowned and Wolf nodded. "Whoever it is, he's nothing like Prince. I can't help but wonder of one of the NPC's yesterday may have taken over the body."

"I'd hold on to that suspicion. We both know Prince has no idea how to read those reports. Let's go welcome the newest member of Odd Squad."

"We're letting Feng Lan into Odd Squad? It's already full." He frowned and looked over as Ugly Wolf nodded. "I spoke to Lollidragon and we were given special permission to allow her."

As they entered into the front gate area, they were stuck with shock, the same as everyone else in the way. The girl, her elvin face looked almost exactly like Prince. Her hair had turned purple, but the spots of blue that stuck out showed the original color. Her Blue eyes traced the area before her, and her lip raised in amusement as she walked up to Ugly Wolf. "Hey Wolf-dage. How is everything?"

"It's... uhm, Why are you covered in blood?" Wolf couldn't help but ask and the girl giggled, her eyes narrowed as she turned back to the way behind her. "I was a little frustrated at things, and decided a level up might make me feel better." She grinned and slid her kitana into the sheath at her back. "Didn't work out as well as I'd hoped, but I do feel a little better." Her eyes scanned the area around her and she frowned. "I'd better go introduce myself to the other members of Odd Squad... Again." She mumbled the last part, and Gui just stared in shock.

"Feng Lan,"

"It's Princess Xiao Xiao, but you can just call me Princess." She smiled and Gui stared, nodding slightly.

"Princess, I heard you'd be joining Odd Squad, If you need anything, please let us know?"

"Thank you." She nodded and stormed into the castle.

Gui looked around the area and was surprised to see half of the men in the area had the same look on their faces as the women looking at him had. She wasn't the conventional beauty, but no one could deny the fire in her soul was definitely a huge turn on.

"I heard my sister just got here?" Wu Qing nearly whispered as he walked up, surprised to see Gui staring at the castle with his jaw dropped.

"She just went inside, probably needs to get a shower. She was covered in blood... again."

"Yeah, she's going to steal the nickname of Blood Elf in a week, I'm willing to bet."

"I wouldn't bet against you." Gui mumbled, walking into the castle.

Gui made his way into the castle, surprised to find all Feng Lan needed was a room number and she didn't need a guide. She stormed off with clenched fists and a frown steady on her face.

Gui decided he really REALLY needed some tea.

He'd made his way down into the dungeon and was surprised to hear crying from inside the refrigerator and opened the door, finding Meatbun sobbing on one of the shelves, his lips turning blue. "Oh my god! Meatbun, What happened?"

"I told momma I was hungry, she hit me and locked me in there. I couldn't get out! I was so scared!" Meatbun continued to sob and Gui, knowing he wasn't the best one to cheer up the bun called out Fire Phoenix. It was only a matter of moments til Fire Phoenix took off, a distraught Meatbun on her back.

Prince had abused Meatbun? He had a hand print on the side of his face. Gui remembered Feng Lan asking him to take Meatbun, but he figured if she didn't have a pet, maybe this would be for the better. He found her room and knocked, surprised when she opened her door, a towel draped her and she turned, walking into her room with a frown. She went back behind a curtain and started getting dressed, waiting for Gui to speak of whatever had brought him to her room.

"Prince hit Meatbun and locked him in the fridge. Fire Phoenix is probably killing him right about now. I know you asked me to take Meatbun to your brother, but maybe you'd be happier with him?"

"That would be great." Feng Lan sounded like she was about to cry. "I didn't want him to get hurt." She nearly whispered, but in the room made of cold stone, it echoed off the walls and in his head.

"How did you know?" Gui asked and the girl stepped out, her armor finally not covered in blood shone silver in the room.

"Women's intuition." She sighed and looked over, wrapping a tie around her hair, leaving a large ponytail of shining blue down her back. The large bow of white stood out in the sea of hair on her head, her bangs were wild and strands stuck out all over her face, but it looked amazing. Her large blue eyes matched the hair perfectly, as did the blue in her lips. Her skin was pristine white. She wore shining silver armor on her shoulders and across her chest and stomach, which led to a short purple skirt. She wore thigh high silver armor boots, and when she turned her arms from tying her hair sliver gauntlets adorned the back of her arms, but only to the elbow. "I figured I'd get Meatbun after he got to know me better, but I guess it's better not to wait." She sighed and followed behind Gui, searching the castle.

They finally heard the sobbing, which led to an unused room, now covered in burns. Gui stuck still in fear in the doorway, while Lan walked right up to the sobbing Meatbun and she slowly knelt beside the thing, rubbing softly on his back. "It's alright, Meatbun. I may not be Prince, but I'm here for you, alright?" She spoke softly, calming the hysterical food item. Fire Phoenix was quick to get between the two of them, her eyes dangerous at the woman she didn't know.

"Who are you?"

"She's one of my students in the real world. Her name is Princess Xiao Xiao, but we're calling her Princess." Gui offered and the bird nodded, stepping back, but her eyes were watching every movement for danger for her husband.

"Meatbun, Something happened to Prince, and he's not acting like himself, so do you want to live with me? I'm living in the castle, so you can still see Fire Phoenix as much as you want, alright?"

Meatbun sat and stared in awe at the woman before him, the familiar tone and softness. She even stroked his back the same way he was used to, and he hopped closer, smelling her arm. "Momma?"

"I'll be your momma." Feng Lan reached down and lifted the Meatbun into her arms, petting him and a sad smile graced her face."I promise, I'll take care of you and make sure you're happy."

"Good god, what happened to you, Prince?" The Fire Phoenix gasped, knowing perfectly well only Prince was like this with the doughy ball.

"I'm not Prince." She looked up with a soft look to the bird. Gui stared back, shock and confusion evident on his face.

"I'm the Princess." she stood and out of habit placed Meatbun carefully on her head.

She was about to go confront Prince, but instead stilled and thought. "Where's Yulian-jiejie?"

It was shortly after that Prince was asked through chat to go to the meeting hall through team chat. Everyone else was asked to go as well, and Gui, Yulian and Princess sat at the table. Meatbun and Fire Phoenix were asked to go to the next room, as Princess didn't want them to hear what was about to happen, which no one else could argue against.

Everyone came in, Lollidragon frowned at having to sit beside the new girl, but she held her head down and had her arms crossed, making everyone around her feeling a little intimidated. Wicked and Wu Qing showed up as well, standing off to the sides as Prince finally made his way in and frowned, noticing the seats beside Gui were taken, he sat at the head of the table, where he'd always sat.

Yulian stood after he'd sat and looked over the group. "Two things. Prince, you physically assaulted Meatbun. What explanation do you have for this?"

"He's my pet, I'm allowed to do with him as I please." Prince snarled across the table, anger showing in his eyes, catching half of the group by surprise. "And that damned Fire Phoenix needs to be taught a lesson! I demand compensation for my lost level!" Prince stood, slamming his fists on the table.

"What the hell?" Wu Qing mumbled. Wicked's eyes narrowed at the man looking around the room. "What are you going to do, Beat a level out of Gui to compensate?"

"No." Prince sat heavy on the chair, staring furiously at Yulian.

"You'll hand over custody of Meatbun. You're not fit to take care of one of the team if you're going to behave like that."

"There's nothing you can do about it, he's mine." Prince hissed out and Gui somehow beat Princess to standing.

"I will corpse camp you to level one! Hand over custody of my son-in-law!" Gui yelled, surprising everyone there even more.

"You'd..." Prince's eyes widened in surprise. "You wouldn't do that, not to me." Prince narrowed his eyes, a sly grin crossing his lip.

It was only a second til a dagger flew across the table, lodging itself into Prince's chest. Arctic Fox stared, pulling out his kitana and started walking around to Prince, who's face contorted in pain. "We all would. Meatbun is one of us."

"Fine!" Prince yelled, yanking the dagger from his chest and downed a potion before looking over at Gui, pulling the Pet Adoption papers from his inventory and tossed them over.

"But you can't have two pets, can you?" Prince grinned again and slid the papers one over, handing them to the one everyone suddenly realized was in the room.

"Ownership doesn't go to me, but to Princess Xiao Xiao." Everyone stared, surprised at the girl who took the papers and slid them into her inventory.

"Princess Xiao Xiao? Who's that?" A couple of people mumbled, and Yulian answered quickly.

"Odd Squad, we have special permission to add one more to our group. This is Princess Xiao Xiao."

She stood and bowed low. "Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please, call me Princess."

"Princess Xiao Xiao? You're not allowed to be here!" Prince roared, pointing. "He told me I'd..." Prince's words stopped in his throat as he stared across the table.

"He told me I was allowed. Hell, he started me here. Only I'm not allowed to give the game away. If you do, deal's off, he told me to tell you."

"He who? What's going on?" Wicked stared at Princess Xiao Xiao in shock. "But aren't you..." He pointed between her and Prince, and Princess was the first to respond.

"I am not Prince, obviously! I know a few of you thought I was, but obviously, I'm not Prince!" Princess stood tall and looked around the table. "Princess Xiao Xiao was the name I used in the World, if you don't believe me, go look. I carried the name over, and started on the other side of the continent. I left my party recently due to... harassment issues." She rolled her eyes, not thinking anyone would buy it.

"I'm an Elf Warrior, as I told my brother in real life, Wu Qing." Everyone's eyes turned to the young man, who was still in shock, staring at his sisters face on the other side of the table from Prince.

"What in the hell is going on?" Lollidragon stared, realizing who was beside her.

"Nothing, just a bunch of misunderstandings." Princess sat, and Lollidragon frowned, staring across the table at the young man, a murderous stare across the table.

"You two do look a lot alike. It's like they're triplets!" Doll called out, an innocent tone and Princess turned to her with a smile.

"You think so?" Princess smiled, breaking the tension in the room as everyone started ignoring the furious Prince. "And no photo shoots." Princess stared at the woman beside her, who knew instantly the girl beside her used to be Prince.

Princess stood and looked over at Yulian, grinning. "Adjourned?"

"I'd say so." Yulian stared angrily at Prince and turned to Princess. "It's a pleasure to have you on the team."

"Thank you, you as well. So, anyone wanna go kill stuff?"


	3. Chapter 3

This story is so much fun to write! It's too bad I've already read the books and know how it's supposed to end and I'M UNDOING ALL OF IT! It's fun, and amusing, and I feel evil about it!

**WARNING! This chapter does have a rape scene in it! I'll put up a notice for you to skip if you don't want to read it!**

Mwahahaha!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- No! NOOO!

Chapter 3

It was a good half hour after the meeting. Lollidragon, Wicked, Gui and Wu Qing panted after another round of battle. Princess looked around, grinning. "Why are you guys already so tired? The battle just began!" She laughed, causing a chuckle from Wicked and Wu Qing. They looked at each other and grinned.

She may not be Prince anymore, but it was undeniable it was still Xiao Lan. "Are you sure you are who you say you are?" Gui asked, staring at the girl, half covered in blood, a dark look in her eyes.

"I am only me, no one else, no one less." She grinned and looked back at the man, staring at her back.

If she had short white hair, he would have sworn it was Prince standing before him. He frowned at the situation and shook his head.

She had the same charisma. She had the same draw Prince used to have. He decided right then he'd have to make a choice, and frowned at himself.

She was a student, things like this weren't allowed. But he sighed, remembering over half of the other teachers and other staff were married to ex-students. He looked up and a soft smile graced his lip. He wouldn't decide this. He'd just let the flow take him where it went.

After two hours they stumbled back into the city, a grin on everyone's face. Princess took off back to the castle to get cleaned up before hitting the restaurant with everyone, as they told her they would refuse to sit next to someone covered in blood.

She changed, made sure she had Meatbun on her, and took off running. She was halfway down the last hall when Prince stepped out in front of her and glared, slowly walking towards her, pulling out the Black Dao. Princess was taken aback for a moment before the grin started showing on her lip as she pulled out her kitana. "You think you can take me, little girl?" Princess spoke softly, the death threat in her tone stood alone.

"I'm not a girl."

"You're a little bitch girl. I can gut you like a wolf." Princess grinned and Prince let out a scream as he took off running at the girl.

Princess ran right ahead, but ducked down last second, running the kitana through the lowest ribs to Prince's right. He turned as she slashed again, getting the left side, blood splattering across the floor. Prince looked down, the pain causing hesitations as Princess slashed up, separating the sternum and kicked, separating the ribcage. She reached in and pulled out his still beating heart, shoving it into his mouth just before he turned into a light and flew off to the rebirth point. Princess looked around and grabbed a towel someone was carrying to one of the rooms and wiped her hand and sword before re-sheathing it and continuing her way to the restaurant.

"Please tell me you actually took a shower and didn't just wash your armor?" Wu Qing asked, seeing Princess still trying to clean the blood from her hand.

"Ran into Prince on my way in. He REALLY doesn't like me!" She laughed, causing everyone at the table to pale.

"What did you do?" Wicked asked, torn in the situation.

"Just, you know, he attacked me first, right?" She looked around and Wicked nodded. He wouldn't deny it after the blow up earlier. "I kind of cut open his chest and shoved his heart into his mouth before he died." She gave Wicked puppy dog eyes, and Wicked stared back with mixed feeling about the situation.

"Try not to do that again, alright?" He finally mumbled and Gui giggled.

"I bet that was a sight to see!" He reached up, petting Fire Phoenix' head, and she cooed contentedly, but no one knew if it was due to the petting, or the story.

"He can't fight, practically at all." Princess sighed, her brow dipping. "I almost feel guilty for it."

"Almost." Wu Qing sighed and Princess looked up with a sigh, then a grin. Meatbun was pulled from the inventory and Princess put him on the table before looking over the menu.

It was half an hour later, Princess had filled up, and everyone was finishing their meals. Princess happily watched Meatbun finish his meal and turned to Princess, jumping up on her head. "Momma, I'm done!" He chirped, and Princess reached up, pulling him down to wipe his mouth before setting him back on her head and waved for the bill. Wicked frowned, even Gui couldn't pass on the exchange.

"Why aren't you Prince anymore?" Wicked asked and Princess turned to him with a smile.

"Obviously, I never was. You can only ever have one character in Second Life, you know that, Wicked-gege."

"I also know you used to be Prince." Wicked frowned. "We spoke about it out of game."

"Nope, you're mistaken, trust me." Princess sighed. The sad look on her face disappeared as soon as she felt the jump on her head. "I have everything important right here." She stood and leaned forward, hugging everyone, even Gui.

He sat back afterward, a blush burning bright on his cheeks. He looked at the girl before him and smiled softly. "Don't get any ideas, alright?" Wicked frowned at the look and Gui turned to him with a soft smile.

"I promise nothing. Looks like we're still rivals, huh?" Gui sighed and leaned back, nearly laughing at himself.

"Even though I'm a girl?" Princess looked over at Gui, surprised at the softness in his eyes.

"I was never gay, you know." He looked over towards the waitress who set down the bill. "It was Prince's charisma and heart that drew me in, regardless of his gender." He smiled as Princess grabbed the bill and ran to the register to pay.

"My treat, everyone." She called out and everyone grinned, nodding appreciation. They stumbled out of the restaurant and Wu Qing sighed, reaching to his ear.

"Team issue, gotta go. Someone stay with my sister? I don't want Prince trying anything with her."

"She'll be guarded." Wicked nodded and Wu Qing sighed and smiled before running off.

"I should probably go talk to Yulian." Princess sighed and Gui nodded, knowing by now Yulian would probably have jobs starting to line up for the newbie.

"Dammit, I gotta go too." Wicked frowned, looking down at Gui and sighed. "Guard her with your life. And if I found out you tried anything-"

"I can defend myself against Gui, you know that." Princess said flatly and Wicked frowned. "I don't like this. Xiao Lan, keep your PM available."

"I always do." She smiled as he ran off.

They walked through, and as expected, Yulian had a couple of jobs already lined up, but she also had some for Gui. "I promised her brother I'd protect her." Gui frowned and Yulian turned, angry. "She already had to defend herself from Prince once. I can't allow her to be separated from me like that."

"I'll only give her one job, and it'll be quick, so she can get back to you quickly, alright?"

"Is this okay with you, Princess?"

"Yeah, I already gutted that spineless Prince once! I can do it again, no problem!"

"You did what?!" Yulian turned white as Princess turned to her with a guilty smile.

"He attacked me in the hallway! He was the first to pull a weapon, but I did kind of end the fight."

"She shoved his own still beating heart into his mouth before he died." Gui stated flatly and Yulian stared, paling at the imagery in her head.

"Can we not send him back to level one? He's still bitching about the level Fire Phoenix got from him earlier."

"Then he shouldn't have beaten and half froze Meatbun. He deserved it." Princess reached up and hugged the Meatbun, who cuddled into her head.

"I'll do the job and return to Gui. I can defend myself, regardless of what my brother and Wicked-gege think." She said with conviction, causing Yulian to nod, a soft smile on her face.

Princess gave Meatbun over to Fire Phoenix to keep company for the rest of the day, knowing there were only a couple of hours left to the night. She ran out back and helped out with the unloading of a shipment of practice dummies, but ended out covered in mud and made her way back to her room to get another shower before headed to the front court to meet up with Gui. She went into her room and took her shower, and was surprised to hear the door close.

**Skip to next chapter if you can't read the rape scene!**

"Gui? Is that you?" She called, as she shut the water off, stepping out into the main room. She looked around and didn't see anything and turned back to the door, curious if her ears had gone bad.

A few seconds later her head spun with the effects of a strong confusion spell and she fell to the floor, dizziness hitting her hard as she heard the voice. "A little more defenseless this time, aren't you?" Princess tried to open her PM and chat, to find them both dead and tried to back away from the voice, as he stepped out from under an invisibility cloak. "I've always been curious, and now that I have the right equipment, it would be a pity to pass up this opportunity." Prince's red eyes shone at her as he stepped closer, but Princess reached for her kitana and turned, finding it quickly kicked away from her grasp. She looked in shock and surprise at the sudden strength he had over her after the damage she'd managed earlier.

He flicked his fingers, ties anchoring her to the floor as he took off the armor. She fought and kept checking her chat, but it was still dead. After completely disrobing, Prince chanted a few spells and the dizziness got worse. "I spoke to the Dictator of Life. I was able to switch my old abilities with yours, since it looks like I'm going to lose the bet, but at least I'll get you, right, Princess?" He slowly crept down to his knees and reached down, grasping onto her breasts hard enough to force a scream, but she noticed there was no sound. "I've silenced you, go ahead and yell. No one will hear you for the next hour. That's how long I have to play with you."

His teeth came down hard, biting one of her nipples off, causing her to scream, agony taking over where fear had been just moments ago. He roughly grasped her thighs, separating them enough to place himself below her and she screamed, fighting with all of her might to break the anchors around her appendages. He forced himself into her quickly, a very new pain to the girl. She gagged, trying to fight her legs back together as Prince laughed, forcing himself into her again. He grasped around her throat and strangled her as he pushed the full length of himself into her over and over. She tried to scream, to breathe, but nothing could happen. Lights started dancing in the corners of her vision, and Prince took his hands off of her throat, finally allowing her to breathe. "Can't have you passing out! You'd miss the fun!" He gasped, sweat dripping into her eyes and mouth as she gasped in air, Just as she finally felt she had enough strength to fight again, his hands lowered back to her throat, strangling again. "I heard a rumor, if someone passed out while you were fucking them they clenched up and it became more intense! Maybe I'll fill you up completely, you stuck up bitch. Maybe you'd get pregnant!" He laughed as she fought to get air into her lungs. Again she started to see the twinkling in the corners of her vision, but this time he didn't let go, he kept going.

Princess felt herself starting to die off. Just before she completely blacked out, the pounding inside of her got worse, harder, stronger. It hurt in ways she didn't even know were possible. He yelled, and she knew what had just happened as he released her throat. "Ah, so you were awake the whole time, huh? How about a round two?" He muttered a spell and Princess could feel him grow harder. She struggled as hard as she could, fought with everything she had, but she was just too tired. There had been so much fighting earlier, she was just completely out of energy now.

"Finally decided to stop fighting and just enjoy it?" He growled into her ear, biting her shoulder hard enough to take a chunk of flesh when his head came back. She screamed again, and fought with everything she still had, but it only lasted a few moments.

Then she went still. She didn't move, it was like her mind just switched off.

She could hear him, see him and smell everything. She felt every bit of the pain he'd put her through. It seemed like forever til he stood and looked down at the girl, lying nearly catatonic on the floor, naked and bleeding. "I'll come back as often as I want til you leave." He turned and laughed before sliding the armor back on and covering himself with the invisibility cloak. She heard the door open and close, but she couldn't seem to pull her spirit back enough to move. She felt dead. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, could taste the sweat that had dripped into her throat, but didn't even have the energy to gag. A few minutes later the dizziness left, but she still couldn't force herself to move.

It was a good half an hour later she heard the door open again and she clenched her eyes, finally managing to move a little. She crushed her knees together and closed her arms over her chest, sobbing. "No! Not again! Please!" She sobbed, not hearing the voice in the room or the panic in his voice. She just screamed, sobbing and managed to force herself against the wall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed, feeling a warmth in her injury she cried. "It hurts! Please! Oh god, please just leave me alone!" She sobbed, and panicked when she felt her head lift, and the drafts around the room seemed to stop. She finally managed to open her eyes and looked up, seeing Gui staring at her. Her head had been lifted onto his lap and he healed the wounds through her shoulder, not daring to touch her anywhere else.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried, tears fell freely as he healed her. "I shouldn't have left you alone! I'm so sorry, I failed you!" He cried as he felt the healing was done, he hugged her close, wrapping the sheet he'd thrown over her around her. She threw her arms around him, thanking the gods it was him.

It was a couple of minutes that they cried like that before Wicked tore into the room, staring at the two hugging and crying on the floor. Blood still smeared the floor and Wicked felt his stomach turn. Gui turned and saw him, staring back with a glare he was sure could kill. "I failed her." He mumbled and Wicked clenched his teeth, slamming his fist against the stone wall.

"So did I. We all did. It won't happen again." He yelled, turning away from her. "I'm sorry, Xiao Lan."

"We should leave so you can get dressed." Gui's voice cracked and she clenched harder around him. "Please! Please don't leave!" She started hyperventilating. "He has an invisibility cloak! I don't know where he is! He could still be in here!" She cried and Gui hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Then we'll stay in the room, you go behind the shoji screen and get dressed."

She hugged him again before standing and looking over to Wicked, who still couldn't face her.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm curious as to who read and/or skipped the last chapter's scene? Let me know in the review, it'll give me more insight as to keep adding scenes like that or not. Curiosity killed the Meatbun, you know.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- It ain't mine, man. You can't prove nothin'!

Chapter 4

It was the longest half hour of his life. Yang Ming just stood outside her bedroom door, afraid to knock. He didn't know what to do in this situation. With a realism of over Ninety nine percent, for all intents and purposes, his sister had just experienced not only the ripping away of her virginity, but her innocence and self-esteem. She'd spent the rest of last night gripped onto whoever she could, she didn't want to leave the castle, or be alone. It had terrified her badly enough he wasn't sure she'd ever be the same.

He swallowed hard. He'd had to call his parents, who said they would be on their way home as soon as possible. He hadn't known his mother had been raped as a child. His parents were coming to make things easier on her.

And all he could do was stand at her door like a coward. He heard the crying, letting him know she had logged out of the game.

"Sis, do you want me to come in?" There was shuffling for a moment before she opened the door and looked up. It broke his heart to see her like this. She hugged him hard and smiled softly, shaking her head.

"I'm going to get a shower before making breakfast, I'll be out soon." She turned and closed the door.

Yang Ming frowned, looking at the kitchen. He'd been trying to learn to cook in school a little, and was confident he could make eggs at least.

When Xiao Lan went into the kitchen, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. The skillet was still smoking, the empty box of baking soda on the floor, the fire extinguisher in his hands as he stared, dumbstruck at the skillet.

"I tried to make breakfast for you." He mumbled and Xiao Lan smiled, nodding.

"Thanks, but I'll make something else, if it's okay with you?" She looked up as he stepped back, almost as in fear of the skillet.

It was half an hour later they walked to the bus stop. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this today?" He asked, seeing the fear still reflecting in her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone." She mumbled, looking up with guilt at her brother who could only sigh.

"You won't be." Zhuo Ling Bin stepped up beside her and looked down, slowly bringing his hand to her back.

"Zhuo-gege, when did you get here?" Xiao Lan looked up surprised at his appearance out of nowhere, the suddenness caught her off guard and she dropped her books, looking around wildly.

"He's not here. I was worried you'd go to school, being too afraid to stay home alone today. If you want, I'll stay home with you. I'd rather protect you than go to school when you need me."

"You're too smart to skip because of me. I'll be fine." She mumbled, picking up her books, unaware of the worried glance that shifted between the two men.

"Sis, maybe you should just stay in Lit all day today. I know Gui wouldn't turn you away, and that way we could all go to school just right. Not like you couldn't use the extra lessons."

"That might not be the worst idea. I doubt my advanced chemistry and microbial science classes would be any interest to you."

"That does sound like it may be for the best." She sighed, looking forward as the buss pulled up before them.

They went to Gui's office before the start of the day and were surprised to find him with a dark look on his face as he opened the door, not really even noticing who was there. He fluttered past, the door creaking open as he ran to one of the far walls, dragging down a couple of books and tossed them to his desk.

"I'm having a bit of a situation, so if you need something..." He mumbled, opening another book and glancing quickly through it before tossing the book onto the stack of twelve or so other books on his desk.

"Gui, I need to ask you a favor." Yang Ming spoke and Gui's head snapped towards him, seeing Feng Lan with her head down, her eyes clenched.

Gui swallowed hard and forgot the books he was collecting. His feet shuffled him to his desk, but his eyes didn't leave the girl before him. He sat slowly, his attention completely derailed from his task. "What can I do for you?"

"She didn't want to be alone." Zhuo Ling frowned, looking over at the girl.

"I know my teachers won't let her stay with me all day, and she'd just get confused in Zhuo-gege's classes, so we were wondering if you could keep her in your class for the day?" Yang Ming asked, looking for any signs from the eldest.

"I could use the extra practice anyway." She mumbled before wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"It would be my pleasure. I have lunch fifth and sixth periods, so I'll be here probably during the middle half of each classes, if you want to come see or retrieve her." Gui nodded, and finally slowly stood. He didn't reach out to her physically, but she could feel the warmth of his touch in his tone.

"How are you?"

"I hate feeling so weak." She half laughed before wiping another tear away.

"If you need anything during class, please, just let me know, alright?" His eyes shone in concern and she finally looked up, seeing into his eyes. She nodded softly before she tuned out.

She was busy thinking the whole way to the classroom, Zhuo Ling had spoken a bit, and she remembered agreeing to whatever he'd said, but she honestly didn't know what it had been. He hugged her and looked into her eyes, touching his forehead to hers. "If anything happens, here's my schedule, feel free to come get me, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks." She slid the paper into her book and she turned to her brother who patted her softly on the back before they finished the walkway to the classroom.

Gui was talking to one of the students at the corner of the room and he looked up at Feng Lan with a smile. "I'll be moving you here for the day, that way it'll be easier for you to let me know if you need anything, or if you need to, escape." He patted her softly on the back and the student who had been there walked to her seat.

"Escape?" She asked incredulously, surprised at the thought.

"Sometimes things like this may overload your system, sometimes the best thing to do is just get away. I will have to ask, if you need to get away, please either run to the nurse's office, or to someone else you trust, please don't just go home. Being alone right now may be too much for you." He ran his hand over her head, calming her down. "Are you okay?" He noticed her eyes widened, her breathing shallow and she turned to him, surprised for a moment. She looked around and it was normal.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, looking into his eyes again and smiled, sitting down.

She didn't know why, but she knew nothing else could calm her down faster than his eyes. Whether in or out of game, his eyes always struck her as amazing, and now that he knew she was... well, her, it calmed her down even faster, seeing the care he had. She took a deep breath before pulling out her text book and looking up to the front of the class.

The class day was half over as she stood to leave with Gui for lunch. She'd realized a class before she'd forgotten to make lunch for her and her brother, but she knew he wouldn't complain too much. They hit the cafeteria before heading back to his office, where he quickly slid the books back onto the shelves.

"It hasn't been too bad today, has it?" He asked and she sighed.

"It's weird, I'll just smell something, see a familiar look in someone's eyes and I stop breathing. It takes me a few seconds to remember we're not in game, he can't really get me here." She sighed, pulling the wrapper from the straw and Gui smiled softly.

"You're very brave." He watched as she looked up at him, confused.

"I don't feel brave, I feel like a total coward. I need my friends to keep watch of me, even though I know he's not here." She sighed, looking down ashamed.

"If you were a coward, you never would have left your room." Gui sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Cowards don't have the strength to fight, to keep on moving. The fact you're here proves you're not a coward." He said, allowing a little cheer to slip into his voice and Feng Lan looked up at him, surprised by the words she'd just heard.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, a little surprised.

"I do." He smiled softly at her. She smiled a little, the first that he'd honestly seen that day, and it brought a smile to his face to see her finally cheer up.

"You hitting on my sis?" They heard from the doorway and Feng Lan jumped right out of her chair, turning with wide eyes.

"Whoa!" Gui jumped up, grabbing her arms to steady her as she stumbled back, almost falling onto the desk. "Might not be the best idea to startle her, okay?" Gui sighed and Yang Ming sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it." He winced, an unsaid apology in his eye as Feng Lan steadied herself. She didn't barely even notice when her hand reached up, patting the hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to over-react like that."

"It's fine, but you forgot lunches, so I bought you one." He handed her a tray, sighing at the sight of another tray on the table. "I'd complain more if I didn't already know you can eat them both." He giggled, watching as the corners of her mouth upturned ever so lightly.

He was only able to hang out for the next ten minutes, then it was off to his next class. Feng Lan sat and ate, watching as her teacher flipped through a few pages, writing down notes before taking a bite and continuing to the next page. She giggled, then her mind turned darker.

She was alone in a room with a man.

"A little more defenseless this time, aren't you?" The cold tone stuck in her head, causing a cold streak through her chest. She felt every hair on her head stand. "...now that I have you here with me so willingly, it would be a pity to pass up this opportunity." She stood, crushing her arms around herself. She could feel breath on her face, hands on her shoulders. She cried, stepping away from the arms and found herself backed against a wall. She was yanked to the floor, but instead of laying down, she was sat on someone who hugged her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Gui with her, tears again in his eyes.

She sobbed uncontrollably and just crushed him to her as hard as she could. She barely realized she was speaking. "I could hear his voice! I could hear him!" She sobbed and Gui held her close, stroking her hair.

"I have you. It's alright. Everything's alright. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He cried back, neither one noticing the people in the doorway. Zhuo Ling stared, surprised and more than a little angry, while Dr. Lee Tian frowned, grabbed Zhuo's arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"What happened?" He knew she wouldn't respond like that. She jumped from her chair, sending it crashing into the hallway. He ran over, wondering if there was a fight, heard her roar and dashed into the room to see him holding her still, both of them sobbing messes.

"Prince raped her last night. Gui was the first to find her. She's really messed up right now." Zhuo frowned, knowing from what he'd just said Gui was probably the most comfortable person for her to be near, after all, he was the first one there. "He promised he'd protect her, but Yulian forced them to take separate jobs, and when he came back from his job she was..." Zhuo's head lowered, he clenched his books and sighed. "Neither one are handling this well."

"On the contrary, I believe they are each other's best medicine. Not the best news for you, though." Lee Tian patted the young man on the back, who sighed and turned walking away.

The Doctor pushed his glasses up his face and took a deep breath before grabbing the chair and slowly moving it back into the office. By this time, they were at least standing, and Gui was dabbing at Feng Lan's eyes with a tissue, while she tried to grab it to wipe her own face off. "You guys are adorable." He couldn't help but snicker at the looks of confusion, realization then total and utter embarrassment. "I heard about what happened, were you properly healed up?"

"Gui did what he could, I couldn't look afterward." Feng Lan mumbled, embarrassed at the situation. "First thing in game, come find me. Gui, in real life or in game, don't leave her side. Feng Lan, make sure you keep coming in game. Nightmares can be a horrible thing, and we'd rather avoid that all together." He looked for signs of acceptability, but instead noticed a terrified look on Gui's face.

"She lives with her brother. I can't stay by her side in game, I'm her teacher. It wouldn't be proper."

"Due to the situation, I can easily write a note to pretty much make you her emotional support animal."

"Go talk to her brother about it, I'm out unless they both agree." He sighed, looking over at Feng Lan's face, seeing her realize what he'd just said.

"Please, Wolf-dage!" Her eyes clenched and her hands shook over her chest.

"Fine, write the damned note. You're explaining this to the school board."

"I shall. I'll see you before the end of the school day. Feng Lan, which will be your last class?"

"I'm staying in Gui's class til the end of the day. It feels safer." She mumbled, looking away. Both men recognized the look of self loathing.

"Are you alright?" Lee Tian asked, watching every muscle in her facial movements for a sign.

"If you don't want me to stay with you, it's fine."

"I do, but I feel like I'm dragging you. I'm sorry." She bowed formally, causing Gui to shake his head with a smile.

"I've got a lot of experience fending off fangirls. I always say no when I mean to. It would be my honor to stay with you and defend you." Gui brushed her hair away from her face, but she just nodded, spun on her heel and took off running down the hall.

"She'll find her way back, I'm sure of it." Lee Tian watched as Gui's shoulders slumped. "She probably went to go tell her brother. This is kind of a major thing." Tian watched Gui as his shoulders slowly straightened, and he hid a smile. (It's easy to tell, the right corner of his lip raises slightly.)

"You're right. I need to go back to class. Was there another reason you came here today?" Gui stood, taking the trays and tossing them into the trash and collecting his books.

"Here's the list of a couple of students that went home early, they're in your homeroom so I thought you should know."

"Ah, thanks." Gui looked the list over. "Why did they go home?"

"Illness for one, injury for the other. Lu Jing was able to run into a locker hard enough to break her arm. That one has me worried, if you see her being bullied, please let me know."

"I'll keep an eye out, but she's never been that type." Gui slid the paper into his pocket after one final glance. "I need to get going."

"I'm on the way to her brothers' next class, so I'll let her know where you are if I see her." Lee Tian turned and walked away, waving his hand over his shoulder. Gui grabbed the girl's book bag and walked down the hallway.

It was only a couple of minutes til Feng Lan slid into the classroom and crossed to the seat her bag was in. She was nearly silent and tried to stay out of the way, but Gui heard the mumbling from behind him just the same and turned, seeing her slide into the seat. "Students, this is Feng Lan. She'll be staying in my class for a while. Please treat her warmly." He smiled and one of the students near the back started whispering.

"That's Princess Xiao Xiao! She's the new member of Odd Squad!" He cheered and Gui sighed, turning to the class.

"She is on Odd Squad. She's also a student at this school. Please treat her with care." His eyes threatened the men in the room, who shuffled their feet uncomfortably. He turned back to the board and continued writing the lesson plan for the day.

By the end of the day Gui had broken up three crowd ins, people trying to ask Feng Lan how she'd gotten on the team. She just shrugged, feeling like telling them she was blackmailed by the Dictator of Life and told him he owed her a favor wouldn't go over well. She hadn't realized though, that the question had been running through Gui's mind as well. She didn't know anyone on Odd Squad except him and Lee Tian. It was like he logged in and she was just there. She even had to introduce herself to everyone, and this meant there were too many people on the team. It didn't make any sense.

One thing was going to be said, though. Prince was going to be thrown off of the team. No one on the team would want him there after finding out he raped someone. Prince wasn't like this. He didn't know who this new guy was, but he did know he didn't want him around anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So, I'll be doing a little spirit lifting in this chapter. It wouldn't be Feng Lan if she wasn't active and lively, and you can only mope for so long, right?

Also, if anyone could let me know if they're actually even reading this, it would be great. I'm getting no hits even, and I'm wondering what I did wrong, except softening up Feng Lan a bit, which I plan to restore by the end of the fic, if I even bother finishing it at this point.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Forget Half Prince, I just want Gui! (FANGIRLING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!)

Feng Lan stood in the kitchen, insisting. "If you're going to be here you have to call me Xiao Lan! It's what everyone calls me!" Feng Lan giggled, looking out at Gui and Yang Ming chatting about how to address each other, as this definitely took them over the end for any student-teacher relationship. The school board emailed Gui back before the end of the day saying as long as any relationship wasn't going to cause a scandal it was fine. Gui was almost terrified of that response, but it's what he got.

"So, I have to call her Xiao Lan?"

"She insists, it's the proper thing to do." Yang Ming grinned. He was having so much fun with this, and picking on the teacher was fun for its own reasons. "And I can see that fear in your eyes. She's a good cook." Yang Ming watched as Gui's shoulders relaxed. "After dinner you go ahead and go get clothes from your place and I'll keep her here."

"I wanna go!" Feng Lan chirped from the stove. "I wanna see what Teachers' apartment is like!" She yelled and Gui shook his head.

"There's two kinds of genius. There's controlled, who have a tendency to be OCD and everything is spotless in their lives, then there's wild genius. I'm the latter, my apartment isn't fit for guests."

"At least you admit it." Yang Ming laughed, causing Gui to smile. The sad look on his face caused Yang Ming to still. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm just not used to this. I'm not much of a cook, see. The last time I had a home cooked dinner was when I was twelve, the feeling is kind of... nostalgic."

"At least it's her cooking then and not me." Yang Ming laughed, Gui shaking his head and smiling at the situation.

He'd been scared half to death he'd get here and it would be awkward. He was scared to death he wouldn't mesh well with them, and was surprised to find they were all just as goofy and off the walls as he was. It was comfortable, a situation that didn't even work with his parents.

With his high intelligence, he'd been sent to college early by a few years, but by the time he was 12 his parents were just sending him money. They couldn't live with him, they were worried they were hampering his mind. He didn't want to be alone, but he also knew they weren't like him, something they mentioned regularly. This place was the opposite. In his mind he knew they weren't as smart as he was, they weren't up to his level, but his heart told him it was perfect. He could tutor them. He could play and laugh with them. It was like being in 2nd life in the real world.

It almost broke his heart to know she'd eventually get over her fears and he'd be alone again. But til then, he decided, he'd make the best of it!

Dinner went well, he went home and grabbed a suitcase and filled it with his things, shampoo and toothpaste, toothbrush, books, clothes for school for the next few days and an outfit to wear while not in school, in case he stayed til the weekend. He could come back to get more clothes if he didn't have enough. He sighed as he looked around his apartment, grabbing a couple of books and tossing them into his shoulder bag with his Second Life headband.

He made it back to the apartment and Feng Lan handed him a key. "I spoke to the landlord about you staying, he gave me a key for you." She smiled as he took the key, immediately sliding it onto his key ring. "Thank you." He smiled and she shook her head.

"Thank you. I know it's a lot to ask, but I really appreciate you being here for me."

"It's my pleasure." Gui bowed low, almost like he'd do in game and Feng Lan giggled.

"We're going to work on homework for the next while, it's our routine." She explained and Gui nodded.

"If you guys need any help, just let me know. I'd be glad to tutor you if you need it."

By the end of the night the regular routine of the two of them working in their bedrooms was gone. The three of them were in a big pile on the kitchen table, their work joining into one pile of stuff. The teachers for Feng Lan had given her the required reading and lessons for the week, and she was to stop by every morning and turn the papers in. This way she'd get all of the work for school done, instead of taking an incomplete grade. She decided instead of doing it all in Gui's class she'd try and get some of it done here instead. It turned into a learning crash session, Gui explaining the homework in different words, so the students would learn easier. He never once gave them an answer, but by the end of the night they had learned how to do every problem. It was the most fulfilled Gui had felt in a very long time. Yang Ming got the first shower in, followed by Gui.

It was no surprise, therefore, that Feng Lan noticed a different smell in the bathroom. Like dragon's blood, or patchouli, one of those earthen incenses. She breathed in, the humidity keeping the smell in the air and she smiled as she jumped in the shower, almost sad when the smell evaporated minutes later.

She stepped out and got dressed in her night clothes, but felt oddly under covered when she left the bathroom. Her shorts and tank top she was used to suddenly felt like it wasn't enough. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped out to the kitchen, brewing a pot of chamomile tea to relax everyone before bedtime. Gui and Yang Ming were in the living room chatting away when she brought the cups out, handing one to each of the boys before sitting down with her own.

"Yeah, Mom will probably throw a fit if she finds you sleeping on the couch, she's been wanting you to hook up with sis forever." Feng Lan choked on her tea.

"Are you alright?!" Gui jumped up, patting her back and Feng Lan nodded.

"Just wasn't expecting such an... interesting topic." Her eyes narrowed at her brother.

"Just saying, he should stay in your room, he's your guest. Not to mention this couch isn't as comfortable as your bed, and you'll be in game all night anyway. Might as well be accommodating."

"I guess I can't argue that." Feng Lan blushed furiously as her brother laughed.

"I'm here to make you comfortable. This doesn't sound like something you're really agreeing to. I'll be fine out here!" Gui smiled, watching as Feng Lan's thoughts about the subject tossed themselves around her head. It was decided when Gui refused totally, and just laid down, setting the headband on.

Feng Lan was surprised to find this was a let down. She sighed as she stood, taking the cups back to the kitchen before laying down.

"Princess Xiao Xiao has 4 new messages." She heard almost immediately upon signing in. She looked up the first one, which happened to be from Yulian.

"Princess Xiao Xiao, I've heard a rather disturbing rumor. Please meet up with me immediately upon signing in." She sounded worried and angry. So she'd heard about the night before. She sighed as she opened the next message, from Wicked. "If you're not near Gui yet, come find me. I logged in at 8:30, so I'll already be online when you get here." She frowned, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. Next was Wolf. "I'm online, when you get here. Let me do an examination on you to make sure you're okay. I'll be with Yulian in the meeting hall." She nodded and sighed. The last one was from Prince. "I'm coming for you. I already see you."

She dropped the window, looking around for the source of the note. She knew she wouldn't see him, he had that damned cloak. Gui ran out and saw the panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"He's here." She yanked out her kitana and turned, backing into the castle.

"He's here?" Gui asked, knowing he hadn't seen the young man in the area.

"He sent me a message as soon as I logged in saying he'd seen me." She didn't put her kitana away the whole way down the hallway. Her head looked around every corner. The paranoia was actually painful in her chest. She could feel her own worry. She rounded the corner and looked into the room, her sword still in her hand.

"Feng Lan?" Wolf asked as he stepped up, worried from the look on her face.

"He sent me a message as soon as I logged in. He could see me, damned rat. He's got an invisibility cloak, so we can't see him." Feng Lan sighed and slid the sword back into her sheath.

"Let me look you over." Wolf stepped up and took her shoulder, taking her into another room, so the examination could be done in private.

"I'll need you to take everything off. You can keep your sword in hand if it makes you feel better." She nodded and sighed.

"This is uncomfortable, having someone else see me naked." She mumbled as she reached into every corner of the room with her kitana, looking for him.

"I'll try and be quick, but I can't promise it won't be uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

She heard the sadness in his voice and sighed, slipping off the armor.

He checked her from the shoulder down. There were only a few minor scars he was able to finish healing, but during her pelvic exam he sighed, finally just healing the whole lower part with major spells. "That bad, huh?" She mumbled and he winced.

"He really tore you up. I'm so sorry, Feng Lan."

"Wasn't your fault. Just his." Her eyes narrowed.

"Just a couple of questions, when did you become 'active'?"

"Last night." She frowned. "Damned bastard took more than just my sense of self."

"So, that was your first time?" Wolf stood up, a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah." She sighed, clenching her eyes. It was so embarrassing.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I healed up as much as could be healed with my spells. I'm going to have you talk to the school councilor tomorrow. I think it will be good for you to have someone besides men to talk to about this."

"Alright." She stood and quickly got dressed before he could leave the room. "Wolf-dage, please don't tell anyone else, alright? It's mortifying how embarrassing this is."

"I'll tell the councilor, but no one else, alright?"

"That's fine." She mumbled as they left the room.

"Princess, please come and sit." She stepped forward and sat down, looking up at the woman before her. "I'm curious about a couple of things. Firstly, Prince's sudden change in attitude as soon as you showed up."

"Prince's attitude changed the night before. He wasn't acting right." Gui frowned and Princess nodded.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, I'm not allowed to talk about it or I'll be permanently banned from Second Life. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what happened."

"And somehow you managed to get yourself added to a team with no one who'd even ever met you in game before. A full group, mind you. Can you explain that?" Yulian was angry at the situation. She didn't trust this girl who showed up out of nowhere.

"I guess you could say I'm your compensation for what happened to Prince."

"And why do you and your twin seem to have a triplet? It's undeniable the three of you look identical."

"I don't know." She shook her head, her eyes lowering to the floor. "I don't know why this had to happen. I don't know why I'm suddenly me! Yulian-jiejie, I hadn't intended any of this!" Princess stood, her hands set sturdy on the table before her. "I log in, suddenly everything in game is different, I'm set in as an extra. I wasn't supposed to be an extra! I'm furious! How dare he!" She growled and Gui stepped up, crushing her in a hug.

"Calm down, Xiao Lan. Don't worry too much about it, alright?" He softly whispered to her, the soft tone worked like a charm. The tension that was just building up was gone.

"I believe She used to be Prince." Wolf spoke softly to his wife.

"But... she's a girl." Yulian's eyes widened.

"I think so too, but even in real life she won't say a word about it." Gui nodded. "Whoever did this really convinced her she would be banned."

"The Dictator of Life told me I'd be banned if I spoke about it. He has the authorization to ban me. I can't speak about Prince anymore than I already have. If you want more information, you'll have to find that little shit." Feng Lan snarled out, her eyes shifting around the room again. "Did anyone hear that?" She turned, looking towards the door.

"I didn't hear anything." Wolf turned towards the door and Gui stepped forwards, in case he'd have to calm her down again.

"I heard foot steps. I know he's here." She stood and slowly slid the kitana from her hip. "Where are you, you cowardly fool?" She poked at the air with the tip of the blade and Yulian looked confused over to Gui.

"Prince needs to be caught and punished. He snuck into Princess' room with an invisibility cloak and..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, but Yulian figured it out rather quickly.

"Oh, good god." Her eyes shifted from angry at the girl before her to pity.

"Xiao Lan, calm down, okay? He's not here."

Xiao Lan's eyes widened as she turned, slashing wildly at the air next to her. "He's here! He's here somewhere!" Yulian cast a dispel around the room and was surprised to see the outline of a shape run from the room. Princess tossed her kitana, which stabbed the shape in the leg, but the sword was easily tossed out and chanting began as he left the room. "Prince is a mage now! Be careful!" Xiao Lan yelled as Yulian and Wolf ran after the shape that was slowly fading back into complete invisibility. If he cast Invisibility over the cloak it would completely hide him.

Xiao Lan turned to the man who was currently holding her arm. "You don't need to chase demons tonight. Let's go have fun and relax, alright? We can call Wicked and your brother and go kill stuff. I know it's one of your favorite past times!"

"You certainly know how to cheer a girl up." She giggled and nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

The night went fairly uneventful after that. They went into the woods nearby and just hacked and slashed everything in the area. Meatbun was told to burn anything he saw moving that didn't look right, and he was having a field day burning down trees. No one could tell for certain whether it was really Prince, or if it was just the breeze, but it was fun either way.

By the end of the night Yulian and Wolf had joined them for a few good enemies before they decided to hit the restaurant. Eating was done fairly quickly, and Ugly Wolf had asked everyone else to let them walk back alone before they headed back to the castle.

"I messaged the higher ups about your situation. I didn't give a name, only asked questions. They've informed me you don't have to worry about in game pregnancy or STD's, so you're safe there. How are you holding up in the real world?"

"It's weird." She sighed. "I felt like he was watching me all day. Every time I turned around it felt like his eyes were on me." She shivered and Wolf noticed the goose bumps, as she brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"Do you still feel like he's watching you?" Wolf asked, honestly concerned for the girl.

"I do, but I think I'm just going to have to fight it, you know? Gui's been a huge help, I can't thank him enough for being here for me."

"Tell him that. Those words, coming from you would mean the world to him." Wolf smiled and Feng Lan looked up with a smile to match.

"I'll do that, but not in game. It's not real here, you know?"

"I understand perfectly." He chuckled before looking up at the team, waiting on them trying to hide their curiosity. "Also, I've spoken to the Dictator of life on your behalf."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She screamed, waiting to get kicked out, to see a banned screen or something.

"It's not like that." He chuckled more. "I already knew who you were. I'd talked about it before to a colleague of mine, knowing who Prince was, but I didn't say who it was. When I confronted him about the situation, he responded with something he was trying to hide. It's pretty bad, do you really want to know why this happened?"

"I don't know. If it's something stupid, I'll feel like this whole situation was just to mess with me, like I was raped for nothing. If it's something really bad..." she sighed and Wolf patted her head.

"Think about it, let me know. Anywhere, anytime, if you want to know, I'll tell you."

"Thanks, Wolf-dage." She grinned, straightening her hair.

Yulian spoke with a few people and had placed a barrier around the entrances and exits. If Prince came in or out of the city, alarms would go off, and if he was outside of the barrier, he'd be sent immediately to the dungeon. It wouldn't help the standing of the city if word got out there was a rapist, or even better, that PRINCE was a rapist and was free in the city.

Feng Lan worried that this actually did little to settle her nerve. "He won't attack anyone else, probably. He just really hates me." She sighed and Yulian shook her head.

"That's not the point! He might not, but he might! You never know, all serial anythings start somewhere! Better safe than sorry, and if you feel like earlier, I'm going to give you a handful of dispel potions to toss if you need them."

"Thank you." Princess Xiao Xiao nodded and looked up with a smile. "Yulian-dasao, I promise, I'll try and be more of a help to you." She clenched her eyes, tears coming out, but oddly enough, it wasn't sadness or fear that she felt.

It was love.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not even sure what to write here, I don't have the patience to think of anything. I think I broke my brain.

(Nothing new there...)

Sorry this update took so long, I've actually been running out of ideas, and have decided to scrap my previous ideas for story lines, as this is getting way too mushy! (Written AFTER writing this chapter. It's sickeningly sugary.)

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- If you ever read one of my fanfics and see leet-speak or text talk, please shoot me.

Chapter 6

He never took his eyes off of her. Not for a second the whole night. Even when she KNEW she was alone, he was keeping an eye on her, just to make sure she was alright. He stood guard in the restroom, keeping his eyes closed, but he listened for any sound in the room without her realizing what he was doing. He followed behind Wolf and her to make sure nothing happened while he was away. He wasn't close enough to hear them talk, but he was sure when she'd yelled that he'd been spotted.

By the end of the night, Gui felt like a real knight.

He took the headband off of his head and was immediately assaulted by a headache. He was surprised to find Feng Lan already in the living room, heading towards the kitchen. "Good morning!" She smiled and waved and he smiled back, not wanting her to know the pain he was in. He shifted through his hip bag and found his pain medication, taking down two quickly before standing.

The day was fairly uneventful. Feng Lan stayed in his class for almost the whole day, but decided to try and go to her own last class. She met up with Gui at the end with tears in her eyes and all he could do was hug her, comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

They went back to the twins' apartment and Gui watched as Feng Lan threw the food together. "Hey, after we study, when Yang Ming is taking his shower, I kind of need to talk to you in my room. I need to make sure no one hears me." She looked up to see him nod, but he looked worried.

It was two hours later that the water turned on and Feng Lan pulled him into her room, sitting him on the bed before sitting down in front of him. "I need you to promise me that not a word you hear in here will be repeated out of this room. Especially not in game."

"Alright, I promise." He watched as she sighed and clenched her hands together so hard her knuckles turned white.

"This is so scary!" She breathed out, but Gui waited, knowing she was building up courage. This alone made his hands break out in a sweat. What was so important?"

"I did used to be Prince. I was Prince in the beginning." She turned her eyes up to him. "I used to beat you up in game and go to school trying not to behave like that, I was always so scared you'd realize it was me!" She covered her hands over her mouth. "The problem was that other people started figuring out it was me. That's why Jun forced us out on that date. That wasn't even my idea."

"I completely forgot about that. I was really nervous about getting into a fight. Honestly, you had me scared half to death til I realized. I told you I couldn't return your feelings because my heart already belonged to you, didn't I?" He grinned and Feng Lan giggled, nodding.

"The other day, when I was in the woods, I was stabbed in the stomach by a tree. I hung there for a while, then I was sent to the Character Creation room. The Dictator of Life was in the room, and told me I'd have to create a new character due to some bet he'd made. He had me added to Odd Squad, and let me keep my levels and abilities, but there's no denying now, Prince is gone." She sighed.

"No, Prince is still here, just a little less manly." Gui smiled softly, watching as her eyes trailed up to his.

"Anyway, he told me if anyone found out what had happened, he'd have me permanently banned from Second Life. That's why I didn't say anything earlier. He'd put some girl who was in love with you into my body."

"I actually knew it wasn't Prince that first night."

"I know, I heard you talk about it earlier." She watched his eyes for a sign and he stilled, watching her so she continued. "Wolf-dage said I should thank you for doing this much for me, and I figure the best thank you I can give you is the truth."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it." He smiled softly and started to stand, but Feng Lan's hand reached out and grabbed his arm on its own.

She stilled, staring for a second surprised before her eyes went back to his. "You kept rubbing your back today."

"That's common, I do that all the time." He smiled and she shook her head.

"You only do it if you're really tired or in pain. I'm around you in school and in game. I've known you long enough to know what your back pain looks like." She swallowed hard. Gui watched, realizing she was steadying herself again. "I'd like it if you'd stay in here with me." Her voice was barely a peep.

"In here with you?" His eyes widened, surprised at the step she'd just taken.

"I don't want to feel like you're in pain because of me. There's enough room, and I know you'll be more comfortable here.

"I don't think that's entirely appropriate." He said calmly, but Feng Lan shook her head furiously.

"No one else has to know! It'll be fine!" He stilled, wondering if she'd started to get afraid in here alone after all.

Now he couldn't say no.

"After your brother goes to bed only, alright?"

"Alright." Feng Lan smiled, extra color in her cheeks.

After their showers Yang Ming had already laid down, so it was easier for them to sneak into the bedroom. Feng Lan's elbow felt warm on Gui's and she couldn't stop blushing. She steadied herself before turning her head and smiling, looking into his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night, Xiao Lan. I hope you sleep well."

"You too." She grinned, still blushing.

Gui couldn't help but stare for a moment. He'd been in love with Prince since forever ago. Prince was gone, but every once in a while, when Xiao Lan was embarrassed or confused, the look on her face was the same. It was still Prince.

And for some reason it broke his heart.

He fought off tears as she placed the headband on her head. He'd fallen in love, and the person didn't really change, but everything he knew about him... well HER... It was all different.

He shook his head, fighting off the sadness. He knew a tear may have escaped, but he was fine. Everything was fine.

Princess Xiao Xiao opened her eyes, looking around the area. She'd logged out in the front gate area, right next to the castle door, but she wasn't there now. She looked around, scared that somehow maybe he'd been able to log her in by him, but after she saw something she knew exactly where she was.

"Hey, Fire Phoenix." She watched as the bird regarded her, then quickly became bored. Princess pulled out Meatbun and handed him over, smiling. "You two have fun for a while, alright? I'll call you when we go out for food. You can bring him to me if he gets hungry first, alright?" Princess grinned and Fire Phoenix nodded, a smile on her face. Princess hugged the meat bun before placing him on the Phoenix' back.

They took off out of the window as Princess sent a message to Gui.

"I'm in your bedroom."

"Isn't that a little suggestive, your highness?" Gui chuckled back and Princess laughed.

"I just spawned here. I thought, with your whimsy in game, that your room would be less... interesting. You have a great eye for design."

"Ah, I'd just gotten done reading a fashion magazine when I'd set the room up. It was... practice."

"It's interesting. The color choices are amazing. This drape you have over the back of the bed is awesome."

"Don't touch that." Gui paled and Princess pulled her hand back.

"I won't. Where are you? I should head out." She sighed, the curiosity of the curtain now eating at her.

"Don't, he'll never find you there. Just wait, I'm heading up now." Gui smiled, not mentioning he'd been walking ever since she said where she was.

He was about halfway there and walked past as Yulian noticed him passing and sighed. "I have a job for you today."

"It'll have to have Princess as well, I'm not leaving her alone at all. I'm on my way to retrieve her now. I'll be back to ask for details shortly." Gui bowed lightly before continuing on his way.

He was surprised to feel a breath of air against his neck and turned, seeing Yulian staring at him. "Change your mind?"

Gui's eyes narrowed and he started chanting, looking around the area. He was surprised to see a slight movement and reached out, grasping at the cloak before him, seeing Prince stumble back into the hallway. Yulian reached out and yelled a few words, guards coming in from every angle, surrounding the man. He looked up at Yulian and frowned.

"All I wanted was a chance. All I wanted was a chance to have everything he had!" The voice carried loud enough to reverberate from the walls. "He's an idiot! A brainless, bumbling idiot with luck! You'd choose him over me?" Prince's red eyes shifted from Yulian to Gui, where it took on a little longing.

"She'd never do what you have. You're a monster." Gui's fingers flew across the guqin fast as lightning as Prince's eyes turned to horror. He stepped back and leaped, just missing a lightening arrow and dove into the guards.

The guards turned to fight, but by the time they found where he'd landed he was already gone. He'd ducked down in the crowed and just zipped out. Yulian yelled, pointing after and turned to Gui, already halfway up the stairs, running as fast as he could. He reached the room and turned, slamming the door and chanting multiple barriers into place. He turned to Princess, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just lock us in here?"

"I had to. It's for your own safety." Gui walked past and she noticed his breath.

"You're scared. You ran here, what happened?"

"He was trying to follow me. Yulian has guards after him, but he's already gotten away from them once. I just want to make sure nothing else happens." He sat down and Princess could see his hands shaking. She sat on the bed next to him and reached over, stilling his hand.

His eyes shifted up to hers and he winced. The memory of going into her room and finding her, collapsed and bleeding on the floor flooded into his mind and he shook his head, trying to fight the images away.

"It's alright." Princess smiled and Gui reached over with his other hand, placing something on her leg.

"I know." He huffed, fighting away the remnants of the negativity when she looked down, seeing her leg missing.

"You got his cloak!" She gasped and Gui nodded.

"It won't be impossible, but it'll be harder for him to hide now. I'll let you hold on to it, I honestly trust you with it more than anyone else." Gui patted her hand again and Princess stood, walking over to the window. She looked over the view below, surprised his view was almost as good as the one from her old room.

"So, we're just going to be stuck in here?"

"Yup." Gui nodded, finally clearing the cobwebs from his brain. "Just the two of us, alone, in my bedroom. We're totally trapped." He spoke, turning more red as each word left his mouth.

Princess giggled, watching as the panic of the situation started to set in. "It's fine. We're asleep in the same bed in real life, this shouldn't be too bad." She smiled and Gui's eyes turned to her, wide and almost wet. Now it was her turn to panic. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out! I just... I was trying to get you to realize everything is alright!"

"In both instances I'm threatening a lady's chastity. I don't like this situation. I'm being made out to be more of a pervert than I actually am..." Gui watched as Princess stilled, smiled softly and sat back beside him on the bed.

"You're not being a pervert. I feel so much better because you're here with me." She smiled, watching the worry on his face dissolve. "You're being a perfect gentleman." She watched as his eyes turned into a plead.

"A knight in shining armor?" Gui watched as Princess giggled, nodding.

"On a white horse." She smiled.

Gui stood and walked over to her. She was confused for a moment as his hand slowly crept up and caressed her cheek. The sensation was new to her and Princess found her head spinning at the feeling. She opened her eyes to find him pressed to her, his eyes wide on hers, his arms around her waist.

"If I am a knight in shining armor, I must swear my allegiance to your highness, the Princess." His half smile, his hair softly blowing on the breeze, Princess was ready to swoon. He knelt down to one knee, softly grasping her hands and looked up, right into her eyes. "For as long as you need me, I'll be here. No matter the situation, I promise life and limb to protect you from any harm, from any dangers. I swear to you, Princess, In life or in game, I will always be at your service." His head leaned down softly, as he kissed the back of her hand.

Gui watched as Princess turned brighter and brighter red, slowly unable to hide his grin. "You're different like this. I'd have been beaten back to the rebirth point by now if you were back to your old self." Gui smiled and Princess shook her head.

"I don't have to convince everyone I'm a guy, so I don't have to be so macho anymore. Sometimes this is nice too, you know?" She smiled and Gui nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
